snapshots
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: Los Uchiha no caen. No caeré por ninguna mujer' dijo Sasuke Uchiha segundos antes de caer al suelo, gracias a una mata de cabellos rosados.
1. Snapshot 001 How the great have fallen

**Snapshots  
Autora:** O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  
**Snapshot #001-**_How the great have fallen_  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Personajes OCC y esta trama si.

* * *

-Solamente dices eso porque no tienes una chica a tu lado.

-No. Lo digo porque eres gay.

-Tengo a Hinata ¡teme!

-Esa Hyuuga debe estar mal de la cabeza para estar contigo.

-¡Oye!

Sasuke Uchiha futuro presidente de Uchiha Corporation y Naruto Uzamaki, mejor amigo (aunque él mismo lo niegue) de Sasuke o teme, como prefieran llamarlo, caminaban hacia la cafetería que quedaba a una vuelta del trabajo.

El ser el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, le provocó demasiados problemas en su educación. Más que nada, porque se veía constantemente opacado por su hermano mayor. Uchiha Itachi, el genio erudito en la familia.

Desde que era chico, Sasuke, notaba las diferencias en el trato de su padre. Podía ver una mirada diferente cada vez que lo veía, una mirada que no se acercaba en nada a la que le daba a su hermano. '_Como era de esperarse de un Uchiha_' lo decía incontablemente. Los primeros años de su infancia fueron así, siendo la constante sombra de su hermano. Estudiaba día y noche para llegar a tener el mismo promedio de su hermano, obviamente no lo lograba, pero llegaba siempre a ser el mejor de la clase.

Aunque a los ojos de su padre, eso no llegaba a ser suficiente. Si no fuera por su madre, no sabría que habría hecho.

'_Cada vez que estamos solos, Sasuke-kun, tu padre habla solo de ti._'

No sabía si se lo decía de lástima o porque, de verdad, ocurría. Pero él lo creía, y se sentía con más confianza, como si él tuviese algo que Itachi no. De todas maneras, le parecía imposible creerlo cada vez que su padre lo comparaba bajo su mirada incrustadora.

Sin embargo, el trabajo duro que había hecho durante toda su adolescencia. El estudiar, entrenar e intentar ser el mejor en casi todo lo que hiciera, finalmente dio frutos. Fue a comienzos del mismo año cuando su padre lo citó para hablarle sobre el futuro de la empresa. Cuando entró a la oficina, se sorprendió de ver a su hermano en la misma.

Fue cuando Fugaku comenzó a hablar, sobre el futuro, su edad y sobre su deseo de muerte y testamento, que Sasuke supo que Itachi sería el próximo presidente de la empresa. No pudo evitar sentir un pesar sobre sus hombres. Al final sus esfuerzos no habían sido suficientes. Al final, su hermano se quedaría con todo. Como siempre. Fue, totalmente una inesperado, cuando Fugaku fijó su mirada en la de Sasuke y cuando le dijo con toda la seriedad y honestidad en sus ojos, que quería que fuese él el heredero de Uchiha Corporation.

Se acordaba haber escuchado, la afirmación de Itachi cuando su padre había hablado. Que estaba de acuerdo y que no había hecho mejor elección, que Sasuke era mejor que él. Todavía seguía perplejo cuando su padre le preguntó si él, Sasuke, estaba de acuerdo. En aquel momento recordaba haberse inclinado lo suficiente para hacer una reverencia formal y había dicho con pura sinceridad: "Daré lo mejor de mi". Y el júbilo que sintió cuando su padre dijo, detrás de sus palabras. _'Como era de esperarse de un Uchiha_'

Ahora, esperaba tranquilamente que llegase fin de año, donde finalmente el presidente de la empresa sería él. Su padre y Sasuke habían acordado que harían el cambio luego de las fiestas, pero que mientras tanto, para ponerse en marcha con la empresa, tomaría algunas de las funciones que tenía el presidente y lo acompañaría a todas las reuniones para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría. Sasuke no podía estar, más de acuerdo.

En ese momento, disfrutando de uno de los pocos minutos libres que tenía, salía con el idiota de Naruto a tomar un café. Más que nada, Naruto lo había arrastrado fuera de la oficina. Alegando que estaba mucho tiempo encerrado y que se convertiría en un vampiro sino veía la luz del sol esa semana. '_Estúpido_' pensó Sasuke.

De en serio, aquel dobe ¿no entendía que ahora él tenía que hacerse cargo de TODA la empresa? Sasuke suspiró internamente ¿Cómo demonios había acabado con aquel idiota como su mejor amigo?

-Y entonces Neji intentó pegarme, pero si no fuera porque Hinata-chan salió a defenderme ¡ no se que hubiera hecho! – gritó logrando llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor

Y ruidoso. No se olviden. Naruto ES ruidoso.

-dobe

-¡No me sorprende que no tengas novia ¿Con esa actitud quien va a querer estar al lado tuyo?

-Baka, no necesito mujeres.

Naruto se detuvo en seco. -¿¡QUÉ ¡ERES _GAY_!?

Varios pares de ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y cayeron sobre el pelinegro. Ante la visible atención, Sasuke golpeó en la cabeza a Naruto.

-OWW

-_NO.SOY.GAY_ – masculló entre dientes Sasuke, visiblemente enojado. Demonios, Naruto podía ver como el humo salía de sus orejas.

-Era una broma teme – rió con gracia Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, Un acto con el que siempre demostraba su nerviosismo.

-Hn

-Pero – comenzó Naruto. De en serio, el idiota no sabía cuando callarse – apuesto que la chica de la que te enamores – A Sasuke le dio un tic en la ceja. Esa palabra no congeniaba con los Uchiha's – te volverá loco.

-Che, como si eso pudiese ocurrir. – dijo Sasuke caminando sin mirar a Naruto.

-¡Ya lo veras! Te golpeará tan fuerte que no te darás cuenta. – Naruto rió como un lunático – El _**amor**_te pegará tan fuerte que seguro lo echarás todo a perder

-Dobe – murmuró con los ojos cerrados, caminando sin prestar atención a la risa desorbitada de Naruto ni a las miradas apreciativas que las mujeres cercanas le mandaban. – Los Uchihas no caen. Nada nos golpeará. No caeré bajo por _ninguna_mujer.

**¡BAM! **

**-**–RA¡ESPERA! – gritó una voz. - ¡POR FAVOR! **¡ESPERA!**

Sasuke levantó la vista '_Demonios'_ fue todo lo que pudo pensar. Una puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeándole en la nariz, tirándole hacía atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo de trasero al suelo.

'_Maldición'_ se dijo enojado.

Vio sentado en el piso, como la persona que había abierto la puerta apresuradamente (y con endemoniada fuerza) sin importarle lastimar a alguien (léase: SASUKE UCHIHA), salía corriendo sin importarle los gritos de cierto hombre que corría detrás de ella.

Aún con aquel dolor en la nariz, podía sentir un poco de sangre correr en su rostro y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pudo ver el distinguible cabello rosa de la culpable de su estado.

Ahora si que estaba molesto.

-

-

-

_Como cayó el grande._

* * *

_Esto lo escribí ayer a la noche. No tengo idea de lo que va a hacer el segundo y sé que en unos meses me voy a arrepentir de haberlo subido, pero bueno, hacía tanto que no actualizaba. Era necesario para que recordasen que estoy viva. :P_

_Snapshots va a ser un _conjunto de oneshots_, que van a estar relacionados el uno con el otro (o sea que en este fic, 1ºoneshot). Siguen la linea de la trama, va a tener sentido pero no necesariamente van a ser continuaciones de la misma escena (a menos que lo crea necesario)¿Se entiende?_

**¿Por qué Snapshots**_  
Por que Snapshots significa fotos, así que pienso en este conjunto de oneshots/fic, como un albúm de fotos. Como una memoria de recuerdos desde el comienzo(presentación) hasta el... no les voy a contar el final :P_

**¿Qué pasa con Beautiful Lie**_  
Ya escribí unas buenas 7 páginas. Me falta terminar una escena y comenzar con otro y luego podría actualizar. Así que (Si mis calculos son correctos) para la semana que viene (TAL VEZ) actulice._

**¿Por qué desapareciste**_  
En verdad, estoy escribiendo constantemente. Tengo dos oneshots casi terminados en la PC, más de la mitad de Beautiful Lie, el principio de la traducción de Broken Pieces peeeeeeero me cuenta mucho terminar de escribirlos. Con suerte pude escribir este y creo que ahora me voy a poner a escribir el segundo oneshot. En el verano voy a aparecer aún menos, pero voy a intentar terminar estos oneshots para uds._

**¿Cambiaste de gustos?¿Te sigue gustando el SasuSaku**_  
Igual que siempre. El _SasuSaku está en mi lista de parejas favoritas_. Y todavía sigue mi fanatismo. Tengo tantas cosas por escribir todavía... bah, terminar. Ideas no tengo :S. Ahora me llaman la atención los _triángulos amorosos_. Así que en todos mis fics, esperense cualquier cosa._

Creo que eso es todo. Voy a intentar actualizar la semana que viene. Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá y saben lo que me hace feliz¿no?

Si, si, muy bien.

* * *

**Reviews! Reviews!**

* * *

**BLOOPERS**

-

-

_**¡BAM! **_

_**-**__–RA¡ESPERA! – gritó una voz. - ¡POR FAVOR! __**¡ESPERA!**_

_Sasuke levantó la vista 'Demonios' fue todo lo que pudo pensar. Una puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeándole en la nariz, tirándole hacía atrás, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo de trasero al suelo._

'_Maldición' se dijo enojado antes de caer al suelo inconciente._

_-OH, lo siento TANTO Sasuke-kun. Lo siento, perdón, AAAAAAAH, SALE SANGREEE, SASUKE-KUN, __**KAKASHI-SENSEI**__. NO MUERAS. NO MUERAS. SASUKE-KUUUUUN. - gritaba Sakura sujetándose de la camisa blanca de Sasuke, llorando descontroladamente._

_-Neh, neh, Kakashi-sensei, creo que Sakura no sabe lo que es actuar. - comentó un Naruto a Kakashi, mientras se rascanba la cabeza viendo al par... patéticamente._

**-SASUKE-KUN, VENGARÉ TU MUERTE!**

-

-

* * *

**-Próxima actualización- Viernes. 30 de Noviembre (por el mediodía :P)  
-Premier de Snapshot #002-**

- Gah ¿Es que no tienes ojos? – reprendió mientras intentaba (inútilmente) limpiarse la camisa. La de Sasuke estaba peor.

'¿_Ojos donde¿¡En mi maldita espalda!?' _pensó Sasuke enojado, aún sin decir nada.

* * *


	2. Snapshot 002 First impression

**Snapshots****  
****Autora:** O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  
**Snapshot #002-**_First impression_  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Personajes OCC y esta trama si.

* * *

Sasuke estaba molesto. No había razón para ocultarlo. El aura de enfado y de deseo de sangre se esparcía a su alrededor. Todo su cuerpo gritaba: '_Aléjate o MUERE. MUERE. MUERE. MUERE'_. Bastante tétrico el joven. 

Lo cual, hacía que las personas a su alrededor se hiciesen a un lado cuando caminaban. Como si el joven Uchiha tuviese su propio camino de rosas. Bastante estúpido a decir verdad.

Llegó a la puerta de la oficina de recursos humanos. Ni se detuvo a golpear para entrar, después de todo, era _SU_ empresa y estaba molesto.

-KYAAAAAAA ¡SASUKE-KUN¡_Sasuke-kun_!

Los gritos comenzaron a provocarle jaquecas y se habían prolongado en todo el día, lo cual hacía que su humor oscureciera cada vez más y más. Podía sentir las miradas lascivas a su alrededor y lo enfermaban. Ugh, quería que el día acabara lo más rápido posible. ¿Se dan cuenta que tan despreciable era ese día para él?

-Dobe – llamó enfurecido. Se suponía que ese día estaba a cargo de las entrevistas. De controlar, organizar y entrevistar. Demonios, debía de haberlo pensado mejor antes de poner a Naruto en ese cargo. Era demasiado idiota como para manejarlo bien.

Miró a su alrededor y cerró la puerta de un portazo, visiblemente más enojado que antes cuando no vio al idiota de cabellos rubios. Maldijo entre dientes cuando, nuevamente, el pasillo estaba apestado de _idiotas_, _molestas_ y _chillonas_ mujeres. No disimuló su mueca de desagrado cuando vio sus ropas -o pequeños trapos- que cubrían su cuerpo y sus miradas sensuales o un intento bastante lejano de ellas.

Argh, cuando encontrase a ese idiota, estúpido, molesto, bueno para nada de Naruto, le golpearía tanto que...

-Neh, neh, Hinata-chan ¿Quieres comer ramen conmigo?

La ceja de Sasuke comenzó a hacer un tic nervioso. Había buscado a Naruto por _TODA_ la empresa. En todos los lugares posibles donde podría estar trabajando, desde su oficina hasta en el baño (sin comentarios) y el... (Inserte adjetivos descalificativos **AQUÍ**) _dobe_ se encontraba con SU secretaria ¿¡_flirteando_!?

-Mmh, Naruto-san.

-Oi, Hinata-chan te dije que no me gustan las formalidades. Llámame Naruto.

-Uh... si, Naruto-s...Naruto-_kun_ - Hasta Sasuke podía ver cuando le costaba a su secretaria agregar aquel sufijo. Un tono de color escarlata se le había asomado sobre sus mejillas.

-Oh, eres _tan_ tierna cuando te sonrojas Hinata-chan – Comentó Naruto sonriendo grandemente. La aludida creyó desmayarse en cualquier momento si Sasuke no hubiese elegido aquel momento para interrumpir.

-idiota. – llamó Sasuke acercándose.

'_Gracias a kami_' pensó Hinata.

-¡Oi Teme¿Qué haces aquí¿No tienes una junta o algo por el estilo? – preguntó Naruto. Sasuke frunció el ceño recordando la causa del porqué estaba buscando a Naruto. Éste no se percató que siguió hablando. – Neh, no trabajas nada teme, con razón Hinata-chan no puede ir a almorzar conmigo, si siempre le estás dando trabajo para hacer ¿no es así Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto sonriéndole, mientras Hinata se tornaba nuevamente a un tono colorado a la velocidad de la luz.

Sasuke le propinó un golpe en la cabeza.

-OW, maldición Sasuke ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – masculló Naruto enojado mirando a su jefe.

-Vos – respondió Sasuke molesto. Antes de que Naruto pudiese abrir la boca para preguntar que pasaba, Sasuke señaló detrás de él, donde la jauría de mujeres hambrientas miraba a Sasuke como si fuese un trofeo o un hueso apetitoso. Pero para ellas es lo mismo.

-¿Y esas? – Preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza – No las conozco. ¿Las conoces Hinata-chan? – Naruto se volvió a Hinata, ella negó con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decirle quienes eran pero Naruto se volvió nuevamente a Sasuke – neeh, teme, este es un ambiente de trabajo, no se supone que traigas a tus...er... novias aquí. Sé un poco profesional.

Muy bien, no era el mejor momento para hacerle ese tipo de bromas a Sasuke, más que nada porque podías ver el humo salir de sus orejas y una mirada asesina que te hacía congelarte en tu lugar.

-_Esas_ – masculló con desprecio Sasuke – Entraron a_MI_ oficina, hurgaron _MIS_ cosas y luego entraron a la sala central donde estaba en una **IMPORTANTE** reunión de trabajo. _Esas_ son las que se postularon para ser _MI_ asistente personal y _VOS_ tenés que entrevistarlas. Y si, por alguna de esas casualidades, las encuentro cerca de mí a un radio de veinte metros, me encargaré de que tu pobre trasero no salga del hospital por _cinco endemoniados meses_

Sasuke respiró profundamente. Naruto dio un paso atrás, jamás había visto a Sasuke tan molesto y enojado por tener tantas fangirls cerca de él. Bueno, si, le estaba tomando el pelo. Sabía quienes eran, pero se había tomado un receso al entrevistarlas. Se notaba a leguas de distancia que todas estaban solamente porque querían ver a su adorable Sasuke-kun. De en serio ¿Qué tenía ese frió cubo de hielo que a todas las volvían locas? '¡_Huecas_!' pensó Naruto.

-hehe... tem – la mirada de advertencia que le envió Sasuke, detuvo a Naruto – emh, Sasuke. No te preocupes, ehm... yo me haré cargo. ¡Ya verás! Te conseguiré a la mejor asistente personal que puedas pedir.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente unos instantes, para luego cerrar los ojos, suspirar y darse media vuelta para marcharse a terminar de trabajar. Claro, eso tenía pensado hacer, no que lo haya completado así. Apenas se dio media vuelta, algo chocó contra él. Y sintió _algo,_ liquido y caliente sobre su camisa blanca.

Sus ojos se abrieron y flashearon: _**ASESINATO**_. Sus ojos cayeron a la persona que estaba delante de él. Y oh... se arrepentiría de haberle tirado café sobre la camisa blanca. Y justo ahora tenía una reunión de trabajo con la empresa de-

-¿Eres idiota o ciego? – dijo la voz que había chocado _contra _él.

Sasuke miró el bulto que se había parado frente a él. Con el cejo fruncido, ojos verdes enojados le devolvieron la mirada.

-¿O simplemente eres un retrasado mental? – siguió la voz.

'_Molesta_' fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de Sasuke. Aún seguía estupefacto que una mujer le llamara así. Un momento... una mujer de cabellos rosas.

-_Vos..._ – susurró Sasuke molesto, recordando el incidente de la cafetería hace dos meses.

-Si, yo. Hola¿Qué tal? Si, soy yo, la persona que golpeaste cuando te diste vuelta agresivamente. – La tona de sarcasmo en su voz, no ayudaba a que se le pasara el enojo. La mujer miró su camisa, también blanca, con algunas manchas de café en ella. - Gah ¿Es que no tienes ojos? – reprendió mientras intentaba (inútilmente) limpiarse la camisa. La de Sasuke estaba peor.

'¿_Ojos donde¿¡En mi maldita espalda!?'_pensó Sasuke enojado, aún sin decir nada.

Atrás, Hinata veía con ojos de plato el intercambio, sin saber que decir o si intervenir. Opto por cerrar la boca y jugar con sus dedos índices en un claro acto de nerviosismo. Naruto, por su parte, tenía una mano sobre su panza y la otra sobre su boca, intentando ahogar las risas que en cualquier momento se escaparían desbocadamente.

¡Pero era tan gracioso!

-¡Vos me chocaste! – acusó Sasuke, finalmente encontrando la voz.

-Claro, claro. Se supone que si te das vuelta así como lo hiciste te fijas de no llevarte a NADIE por delante. – objetó la pelirrosa molesta.

-Heh, hace dos meses me golpeaste en la cafetería cuando abriste la puerta sin fijarte en NO golpear a nadie. – espetó Sasuke.

-¿Ese fuiste vos? – Preguntó la pelirrosa sorprendida, pero rápidamente encontró el enojo de vuelta - ¡Eso te pasa por no prestar atención a tu alrededor¡Cómo ahora!

¿Alguien le estaba tomando el pelo¿De verdad estaba discutiendo esto con una desconocida¿Una desconocida que le había chocado DOS veces? La primera vez le hizo sangrar la nariz y pasar el más vergonzante momento de su vida en el hospital y ¡en el piso de la cafetería! Y ahora le manchaba la camisa con café, que estaba excesivamente caliente y era ¿¡_SU_ maldita culpa!?

Naruto no pudo aguantar la risa cuando vio la cara de frustración de Sasuke.

Todos se dieron media vuelta para verlo.

-Naruto-k..kun? – llamó Hinata.

-Dobe. – amenazó Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Hinata-chan? – llamó la voz de la desconocida extrañada.

-Que b...bueno volver a verte... S..Sakura-san – saludó con una sonrisa Hinata.

-OH¡HINATA-CHAN! – la misma, Sakura, corrió a abrazar a la joven de pelo corto, sin importarle echar de lado a Sasuke. Quien quedó dos pasos más atrás de toda la conmoción.

-oi, oi¿conoces a Hinata-chan? – preguntó Naruto extrañado.

-Claro – respondió la pelirrosa. – Fuimos juntas a la misma secundaria.

-Oh, entonces debes tener fotos de Hinata-chan cuando era más joven ¿neh, neh?

Sasuke comenzó a fruncir el ceño.

-Seh¿Por qué¿Te interesa mi Hinata-chan? – preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Si, pero no creo que le interese. Es por la culpa del teme que le da mucho trabajo y no puede salir conmigo. – respondió Naruto suspirando cansinamente.

Hinata se puso roja al escuchar lo último.

Sasuke cerró los ojos molesto.

La joven de ojos verdes se rió por lo bajo. – No sabía que tenías novio Hinata-chan – añadió con un tono meloso.

-Eh? Um.. yo.. uh...

-¿No es tierna cuando tartamudea? – preguntó Sakura abrazando a su amiga.

-Si, si, lo es, Pero me parece más tierna cuando se sonroja. – admitió Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro abrazando a la igualmente colorada de Hinata.

-Oh, entonces tengo que mostrarte la foto cuando estábamos en nuestra fiesta de fin de año. El vestido de Hinata-chan era divino. Era color perla, como sus ojos ¿No son tiernos sus ojos? Y cuando bajó de las escaleras y le sacamos fotos ¡estaba rojísima! – saltó Sakura mirando fijamente a Naruto

Sasuke cerró sus manos en un puño.

-S...ssakura-chan... – comenzó Hinata al borde del colapso.

-OOOH¡yo quiero ver esa foto Sakura-chan! – Naruto tomó las manos de Sakura.

-¡Te las traeré Naruto!

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Naruto!

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡Naruto!

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!

Sasuke comenzó a tener un tic nervioso en su ceja. Le daría la peor jaqueca. O peor, le saldría una ulcera.

-_dobe... – _murmuró con un tono de voz demasiado bajo y amenazante que hizo detener la conversación con Sakura.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, sonrió avergonzadamente a hinata y cortó el abrazo, al mismo tiempo que el agarre de las manos de Sakura.

- Neh, neh, Sakura-chan ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Oh, vine a la entrevista de trabajo, para ser la asistente de mmh... Sanosuke Uchiha.

Naruto comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-Uh? – preguntó Sakura.

-Sa...Sakura-san, es Sasuke Uchiha.

-oh... ¡OH¡Menos mal! No querría pasar vergüenza frente de él.

-Neh, neh, Sakura-chan – comenzó a decir Naruto cortando lo que iba a decir Hinata. – Déjame presentarte a alguien. – dijo señalando a Sasuke con su dedo índice.

-¿Aquel maleducado? – espetó Sakura molesta.

Sasuke la miró seriamente y con un aura asesino.

-Si, este – dijo Naruto riéndose. – Teme, te presento a Sakura-chan, tu nueva asistente.

Sakura abrió los ojos aterrada. Sasuke miró a Naruto con una mirada asesina que haría que cualquiera se meara en los pantalones.

Naruto siguió sin darle importancia. – Sakura-chan, este es Sanosuke Uchiha, o mejor dicho., Sasuke Uchiha, el presidente de Uchiha's Corporation. Tu nuevo jefe.

-

-

'_mierda_'

* * *

'_Las primeras impresiones siempre son las más importantes._'

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza en actualizarlo. Sé que dije que iba a subir**Snapshot #002 **ayer, pero no estuve en todo el día en casa, así que no tuve tiempo. Acabo de llegar hace poquito y me di cuenta que no tenía hecho el blooper, así que tuve que empezar a escribirlo (tampoco me cuesta mucho pero...) 

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de dejar review, le estoy muy agradecida a las 22 personitas que se molestaron en dejarme review en el **Snapshot anterior**.

¡Muchas gracias! Espero leerlos nuevamente en esta actualización.

Ahora me voy a leer **Eclipse** de **Stephenie Meyer**.

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**

PD: Para saber como están el resto de los fics en producción y próximas entregas, fijarse cada tanto mi PROFILE que actualizó la información cada tanto:)

PD2:**REVIEW/REVIEW/REVIEW**:)

* * *

**BLOOPER**

-

-

-

_-Vos... – susurró Sasuke molesto, recordando el incidente de la cafetería hace dos meses. _

_-Si, yo. Hola¿Qué tal? Si, soy yo, la persona que golpeaste cuando te diste vuelta agresivamente. – La tona de sarcasmo en su voz, no ayudaba a que se le pasara el enojo. La mujer miró su camisa, también blanca, con algunas manchas de café en ella. - Gah ¿Es que no tienes ojos? – reprendió mientras intentaba (inútilmente) limpiarse la camisa. La de Sasuke estaba peor. _

'_¿Ojos donde¿¡En mi maldita espalda!?' pensó Sasuke enojado, aún sin decir nada. _

La pelirrosa, exasperada que los rastros de café no salían de su camisa, comenzó a desabotonarse los botones de la camisa.

-¡SA-SAKURA-CHAN! – gritó Naruto rojo de la vergüenza viendo el acto de la pelirrosa.

-¿¡Qué¡Me compré este conjunto de ropa interior hoy¡¡Es nueva!! – exclamó enojada Sakura, dejando ver su panza chata desnuda.

-¡OOOOOOOOh, esto es mejor que ICHA ICHA PARADISE! – saltaba un eufórico Hatake Kakashi.

El elenco comenzó a gritar entusiasmado cuando vieron el comienzo del corpiño de Sakura. Una camisa blanca, tapó la visión de los muchachos. Sasuke tenía en un abrazo protector a la pelirrosa, contra su pecho, prohibiendo la vista a cualquiera.

-BUUUUUUUUUU! – chillaron todos. Sasuke los silenció con una mirada glacial.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó Sakura

-Nadie puede verte así, salvo yo – le susurró Sasuke en el oído de Sakura. La misma ahogó un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Sasuke delinear sobre su lóbulo. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó al escucharla y su abrazó se formó tan posesivo que Sakura se imaginó donde estarían en menos de dos segundos. La pelirrosa sonrió lascivamente, Sasuke era tan fácil de controlar.

* * *

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O


	3. Snapshot 003 Bad Day

**Snapshots****  
****Autora:** O.o Kaoru-chan o.O  
**Snapshot #003-**_Bad Day_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Personajes OCC y esta trama si.

* * *

Sasuke tenía la mirada baja, concentrado en los contratos delante de él. Levantó la vista para corroborar unos datos en la notebook y volvió a bajar la mirada, recorriendo la vista en la página catorce del contrato.

_PAT_

Sasuke apretó los dientes en frustración. Respiró profundo y siguió haciendo su trabajo. El 10 de los fondos de la empresa se vería en puntos rojos si cambiaba el punto f.b del contrato, pero tal vez, si... Sasuke comenzó a escribir en la computadora, observando el gráfico de varias curvas. Tecleó y cambió varios valores. Frunció el ceño, si tan solo pudiera encontrar la solución para que la curva de X2 se cruzase con A5, tal vez si incrementaba la demanda en la curva H3...

_PAT._

Apretó la pluma que tenía en su mano. Entrecerró los ojos y observó a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él. Imaginando cien formas de asesinato posibles.

_PAT. PAT _

-_Nii-san_ – siseó por lo bajo Sasuke. Molesto, irritado y ya enojado. – ¿Te importaría? Intento trabajar.

-¿Estás trabajando? – preguntó una voz de hombre fingiendo sorpresa, mientras hacía otro globo con su goma de mascar. – Pensé que estabas jugando a la batalla naval.

_PAT_

La pluma de Sasuke se dobló a la mitad. – Por qué vos…!

-UCHIHA-SAN – la puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto. Su nombre llamado en un grito, que le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Era tan difícil pedir trabajar en SILENCIO en SU oficina?

En la puerta de la misma estaba su secretaria. Si,si, aquella pelirrosa que Naruto había contratado como su secretaría. '_Por lo menos no es una fangirl teme!_' No podía negar eso, pero algunos momentos –como los de ahora- no sabía que era peor.

-UCHIHA-SAN – Sakura volvió a gritar.

Sasuke gruñó. Le daría una neurisma.

-OH, AHÍ ESTÁ UCHIHA-SAN. LO ESTUVE BUSCANDO POR TODOS LADOS.

-Haruno, no tienes que gritar. – masculló Sasuke mientras se apretaba las sienes con sus dedos.

-OH, LO SIENTO UCHIHA. ES QUE AYER FUI A UN RECITAL, Y ESTUVE AL LADO DEL PARLANTE. Y WOOOAH, NO SABE QUE FUERTE ESTABA LA MÚSICA. LA SENTÍA EN EL OÍDO, SABE? POR ESO ME QUEDÉ DORMIDA Y LLEGUÉ TARDE. LO SIENTO – gritó Sakura mientras avanzaba hasta el escritorio de su jefe.

'_Mátenme, mátenme ahora._' pensaba Sasuke.

Itachi rió por lo bajo.

-OH, BUENOS DÍAS ITACHI-SAMA, NO LO HABÍA VISTO.

-Buenos días Haruno-san. – replicó Itachi con una sonrisa, mirándola de arriba abajo. – Cada día estás más encantadora.

-OH ITACHI-SAMA SIEMPRE TAN CABALLEROSO.

_Ejem! – _¿Qué quieres Haruno? – preguntó Sasuke, molesto por la demostración de los encantos de Itachi.

-OH CIERTO. LLEGARON LOS NUEVOS CONTRATOS CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN, PARA FIRMAR ESTA TARDE. – Sakura los dejó sobre su escritorio.

-ugh… ya puedes retirarte.

-DE ACUERDO. – Sakura se dio media vuelta y Sasuke volvió a concentrarse en su laptop. – QUE PASE UN BUEN DÍA ITACHI-SAMA – se despidió Sakura de Itachi.

-Nos veremos pronto Haruno-san.

La puerta se cerró y Sasuke volvió a agachar la cabeza entre los papeles.

Sakura volvió a entrar. -OH, Y UCHIHA-SAN, ME OLVIDABA QUE TENÍA QUE RECORDARLE QUE HOY TIENE UNA REUNIÓN MUY IMPORTANTE A LAS 4PM.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. –_De acuerdo._

Sakura cerró y Sasuke volvió sus dedos al teclado.

-BUENOS DÍAS KIBA-KUN. ¿CÓMO ESTÁ AKAMARU? SABÉS QUE VOLVIÓ A DEJAR SUS "REGALOS" EN EL ESCRITORIO DE NARUTO ¿NO?

-Haruno-san tiene pulmones fuertes. – fue todo lo que dijo Itachi, cuando escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa del otro lado de la pared. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-HAHAHAHAAHAHA, KIBA-KUN ERES ¡TAN GRACIOSO! OJALÁ FUERAS MI JEFE.

Sasuke maldijo mentalmente por que sus padres no habían hecho el edificio con paredes a prueba de ruidos.

-

-

_PAT. PAT._

-

-

* * *

_Si algo va mal irá peor._

_· Ley Murphy_

* * *

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza en todos mis fics. ): Estoy en parte _sin inspiración y en período de mis parciales_. Por suerte o por desgracia, se acercan mis vacaciones de inviernos. Creo que en ese momento voy a poder actualizar. Escribí esto porque tenía ganas (?) y porque debería de estar estudiando pero bueno.. tenía más "ganas" de escribir que de estudiar. Espero recibir sus comentarios sobre este **SNAPSHOT #003**. Tenía pensado hacerlo más largo pero no se me ocurrió que poner. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews en el snapshot anterior. (: No me acuerdo si les respondí ):

Muchas gracias y por favor, tomanse un minutito para dejarme un **REVIEW-REVIEW (:** (_pretty please_)

Antes de que me olvide. Mantengo mi **profile actualizado**. Para saber mis "_ultimas novedades_" sobre mis fanfics (lease **Beautiful Lie**, no, no lo abandoné. Estoy escribiendo el capitulo de a poco) solo clickeen en mi nick y los llevará allí. Además, tiene AMV's que me inspiraron a escribir algunos oneshots. ¡Gracias nuevamente!

* * *

-

-

**BLOOPERS**

-

-

_PAT._

_Apretó la pluma que tenía en su mano. Entrecerró los ojos y observó a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él. Imaginando cien formas de asesinato posibles._

_PAT. PAT _

Itachi se removió en su asiento y se tomó la garganta con sus manos desesperadas. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su mirada se volvió frenética. Volvió la vista hacia Sasuke

-UGH… SA..SU…UGGGHHHH--ACKKKKKKKKK-- -

Itachi se desplomó en el suelo.

No se movió.

Sasuke aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creerlo, y sin poder moverse. Sakura entró en la oficina, abrió la boca para recitar sus líneas pero vio la cara de Sasuke. Luego vio a Itachi tirado en el piso con los ojos en blanco y espuma saliendo por la boca.

Sakura suspiró.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI, SASUKE VOLVIÓ A MATAR A ITACHI ROBOT Nº859

* * *

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O**


End file.
